


Betty makes chemistry interesting

by Sardonicpineapple



Series: Betty isn't such a good girl and jugheads not such a bad boy [8]
Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Consent, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Hand Jobs, Naughty Betty, Sexual Frustration, frustrated Jughead
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-11
Updated: 2017-11-11
Packaged: 2019-02-01 01:23:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 552
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12694137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sardonicpineapple/pseuds/Sardonicpineapple
Summary: Betty decides to show Jughead a LOT of PDA... In their chemistry lesson...





	Betty makes chemistry interesting

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry it's taken me so long to update, and that this is so short. This is part one of two. Part two will be hopefully up by tomorrow. Please leave kudos and comments! Thanks!

Jughead knocked on Betty's hotel room door, and awkwardly paced outside till she opened it.   
"Hey, baby. Ready to go?"   
"Yeah." She said placing her hands on his shoulders, and a kiss on his lips.  
They walked hand in hand back down the hall. They exchanged chit chat in the elevator, and rode in silence on the bike ride. They actually had a class together today (chemistry), which was rare to say the least. They entered the class, and took up two of the seats at the back. The teacher entered, and started drawling about polymers. Betty tapped her acrylic nails on her desk while Jughead chewed on the end of his pen. This was the third time they'd been taught this. They'd had two supply teachers in covering for their normal teacher, and they hadn't kept track of what had already been taught. No one was listening. Three quarters of the lesson gone, and even good girl Betty Cooper wasn't listening. She had switched to daydreaming about the other night. How Jughead had pinned her to the wall, how'd he'd kissed her, how he'd fucked her... Her panties had become wet from the images alone. She looked over at Jughead, who was face down on his desk, his arms crossed in front of him. She very carefully managed to move her hand to just above his waistband before undoing his belt, unzipping his zipper, and slipping her hand into his boxers. The desks were I closed at the front, and sides, so no one could see what she was doing to the moaning boy.   
His head snapped up as soon as he realises what was happening, and shoved his fist into his mouth to silence himself.   
"Betty, what the fuck?" He mouthed, an alarmed look on his face.   
The blonde merely winked at him before starting to stroke his length. He let out a muffled moan, before sending her a steely glare.   
"You want me to stop?" She teased, tilting her head to the side, and withdrawing her hand slightly.   
He though for a moment, closing his eyes in thought.   
"No."  
She grinned, and continued to pleasure him.   
"Betty, as good as this feels, I'm not cumming in my pants again. Especially not at school!" He snapped quietly.   
"It feels wrong."   
"It is wrong. That's what makes it so hot." She whispered in his ear, tracing his earlobe with her tongue.   
He groaned again quietly, shuffling uncomfortably in his seat. His tip was dripping with pre-cum, which only helped Betty.   
"You're really kinky, you know that, right? What is it, the thrill of getting caught?"   
She shrugged, and sped up her pace.  
"Shit! Betty you gotta stop, or I'll cum right here, right now! How would we talk our way out of that one?" He asked in panic.   
She withdrew her hand, his arousal on her fingers. She licked her fingers, and then wiped them on a hanky she had tucked into her left pocket. She was the only person he knew, besides, Kevin, maybe, who used handkerchieves.   
"Shit." He mumbled before smacking his head onto his desk.   
Thankfully, the teacher didn't notice, and continued to write out the homework assignment on the board. Betty copied what was written, then lent back in her chair, a smug grin on her face.


End file.
